


Ka mate, ka ora' (È la morte, è la vita)

by la_fata_verde



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_fata_verde/pseuds/la_fata_verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Non lasciarmi...” mormorò, quando anche le lacrime ebbero smesso di scorrere, “Non lasciarmi mai più, Fili”.<br/>“Non ti lascerò, fratellino, mai. Te lo giuro.”<br/>“Ho bisogno di te, Fili. Ho bisogno di te. Non lasciarmi”.<br/>“Non ti lascio”.<br/>“Baciami”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ka mate, ka ora' (È la morte, è la vita)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il p0rn fest #6 di Fanfic Italia; prompt: Fili/Kili, "Temevo di averti perduto...".

_Ka mate, ka mate_   
_Ka ora', Ka ora'!_   
_Ka mate, ka mate_   
_Ka ora', Ka ora'!_   
_Tēnei te tangata pūhuruhuru_   
_Nāna i tiki mai whakawhiti te rā!_   
_A Upane! Ka Upane!_   
_Upane Kaupane,_   
_Whiti te rā!_   
_Hī!_

_È la morte, è la morte,_   
_è la vita, è la vita!_   
_È la morte, è la morte,_   
_è la vita, è la vita!_   
_Questo è l'uomo dai lunghi capelli_   
_è colui che ha fatto splendere il sole su di me!_   
_Ancora uno scalino! Ancora uno scalino!_   
_Un altro fino in alto,_   
_il sole splende!_   
_Alzati!_

  
(Haka, danza tipica del popolo Maori.  
“È dunque una danza che esprime il sentimento interiore di chi la esegue, e può avere molteplici significati. Non si tratta, infatti, solo di una danza di guerra o intimidatoria, come è spesso erroneamente considerata, ma può voler anche essere una manifestazione di gioia, di dolore, una via di espressione libera che lascia a chi la esegue momenti di libertà nei movimenti.”  
Fonte <a href="http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haka">Wikipedia</a>)

 

  
Nel buio della profonda grotta, la compagnia cercava di riposare. La giornata appena trascorsa era stata particolarmente dura, specie sul finale: trovarsi nel mezzo di una battaglia fra giganti di pietra non era cosa augurabile nemmeno al peggior nemico e tutti e quattordici i compagni erano rimasti profondamente scossi dall'esperienza  
Più tardi, mentre la maggior parte dei nani era sprofondata in un sonno inquieto e Bilbo aspettava il momento più opportuno per liberarli della sua presenza, una figura si mosse con cautela, per non creare scompiglio. Dwalin, di guardia, lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco a quell'ombra, e non visto sorrise fra sé, scuotendo lievemente la testa.  
La figura si avvicinò a Fili, che fingeva abilmente di dormire, e gli scivolò di fianco, incastrandosi fra lui e la parete di roccia. "Fili..." mormorò più piano che poté, carezzandogli una gota.  
Fili aprì gli occhi, sollevando un braccio e abbracciando il fratello: "Sono qui, Kili" sussurrò in risposta. "Sono qui...".  
Kili gli affondò il viso fra i capelli, stringendolo convulsamente a sé, i movimenti resi goffi dalla scomoda posizione  
Fili lo abbracciò, premendogli le labbra sulla fronte ed affondando la mano fra i suoi capelli. "Sssh", bisbigliò, cercando di calmarlo mentre l'altro singhiozzava piano, soffocando il pianto sul viso del fratello.  
Kili farfugliò qualcosa che Fili non riuscì a capire: "Kili, calmati, respira... Non capisco una parola, fratellino..." gli mormorò all'orecchio. Dopo diversi secondi, Kili riuscì a regolarizzare il respiro, smettendo di piangere. Le lacrime, però, continuavano a scorrergli sulle guance, inarrestabili. "Oggi..." balbettò, "Oggi, quei giganti... Ho pensato... Temevo di averti perduto, temevo di averti perduto per sempre".  
Fili sospirò, ricacciando le lacrime che minacciavano di spuntare da un momento all'altro. La sua paura era stata la stessa, ma non poteva crollare: Kili aveva bisogno di lui e Fili avrebbe dovuto essere forte per entrambi. Lo strinse di più. “È andato tutto bene, Kili. Andrà tutto bene. Non è successo niente. Io sono qui, Kili, sono qui, sono qui...”. Lo ripeté a lungo, le parole si trasformarono in una cantilena che, poco a poco, penetrò nel dolore di Kili e lo dissolse, lasciandolo sfinito, con lo sguardo pieno di angoscia.  
“Non lasciarmi...” mormorò, quando anche le lacrime ebbero smesso di scorrere, “Non lasciarmi mai più, Fili”.  
“Non ti lascerò, fratellino, mai. Te lo giuro.”  
“Ho bisogno di te, Fili. Ho bisogno di te. Non lasciarmi”.  
“Non ti lascio”.  
“Baciami”.  
Il sussurro arrivò appena alle orecchie di Fili, tanto sommesso era stato. Chinò il viso su quello di Kili e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, lieve come ali di farfalla. Sentì il fratello rilassarsi fra le sue braccia, per poi tendersi di nuovo, in una muta richiesta. Allora approfondì il bacio, assecondando il bisogno di Kili, bisogno che era divenuto anche suo. Doveva stringerlo, doveva sentirlo lì, vivo e presente fra le sue braccia. In quel preciso istante, Fili realizzò quanto intensa fosse stata la paura di perderlo e la contrappesò con altrettanta intensità, costringendolo ad aprire di più la bocca, cercando la sua lingua, mordendogli le labbra, baciandolo con quanta forza aveva in corpo. Kili rispondeva al bacio con foga, la paura che lasciava il posto alla vita, al desiderio.  
Senza staccarsi da quel bacio, entrambi armeggiarono coi vestiti l'uno dell'altro, senza perdere tempo a spogliarsi, con movimenti noti e rassicuranti per i loro corpi. Fili fu il primo a raggiungere il sesso del fratello, strappandogli un gemito sommesso, ma un secondo più tardi anche lui era imprigionato fra le dita dell'altro, che muoveva la mano col suo stesso ritmo.  
Come se ancora non potesse credere di averlo di fronte, con tutto il corpo premuto contro il proprio, Kili continuava a pronunciare il nome del fratello: “Fili...”, bisbigliava, “Fili, Fili, Fili, Fili...”  
Per tutta risposta, il fratello si liberò della sua mano e scivolò lungo il suo corpo, facendo attenzione a non fare rumore. Erano lontani dal resto del gruppo, ma non voleva attirare l'attenzione inopportuna di qualcuno, come loro zio Thorin, che aveva il sonno fin troppo leggero. Quando aprì la bocca e accolse l'erezione di Kili, quest'ultimo ansimò, trattenendo il respiro e spingendosi verso il fratello. Fili lo succhiava come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita, lo faceva affondare fino alla base e poi si ritirava, lo stuzzicava con la lingua, con le labbra, con i denti, senza mai smettere, senza mai rallentare. Tenne imprigionato il sesso del fratello finché questi non riuscì più a resistere e si svuotò nella sua bocca, con un ultimo colpo del bacino. Fili risalì, fino al viso di Kili e lo scrutò: gli occhi chiusi, le labbra semiaperte, il respiro affannato ma silenzioso. La paura se n'era andata, del tutto. Lo abbracciò ancora.  
Kili rispose all'abbraccio, seppellendosi fra i capelli di Fili, respirando il suo odore, ripetendo di nuovo il suo nome. Rimasero a lungo inchiodati in quell'abbraccio, fino a che Kili non si ritrasse per guardare in volto il fratello: “E tu...?” domandò, mentre già spostava una mano verso i suoi pantaloni.  
Fili lo fermò: “Non serve, Kili.”  
“Invece sì. Non solo io ho rischiato la vita, oggi.”  
“La paura se n'è andata, Kili, non richiamarla.”  
“Questa non è paura, Fili. Questa è gioia” replicò Kili, “Gioia per averti ancora con me, gioia per essere entrambi vivi, gioia pura. Tu hai scacciato la paura per me: lascia che faccia altrettanto.”  
Fili si arrese, abbandonandosi alle piacevoli cure del fratello, che lo toccava e lo baciava, scendeva sul suo corpo, lo accoglieva nella sua bocca. Kili gli fece raggiungere il punto più alto del piacere dopo pochi minuti, senza staccarsi dal suo sesso, tenendolo stretto finché non lo sentì rilassarsi completamente.  
Fili non si rese conto delle lacrime che gli bagnavano il volto fino a che Kili non lo baciò di nuovo, un bacio leggero, in punta di labbra. “Ora anche tu non hai più paura” mormorò Kili  
Fili sorrise.


End file.
